


Welcome to the Knighthood

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [21]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazing with the Knights of Camelot is a little strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Knighthood

**Title:** Welcome to the Knighthood  
 **Prompt(s):** #4 "Starving, hysterical, naked." A. Ginsberg, Howl  
 **Word Count:** 222  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters/Pairings (if any):** Gwaine, Arthur, Merlin, Knights of Camelot  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Hazing with the Knights of Camelot is a little strange. 

** Welcome to the Knighthood **  
It started as a prank. It was a way of initiating a new knight into the group. The older knights had already done all of the silly things they could do but then one of them got a idea that they shouldn’t have gotten. 

Gwaine woke to a rag soaked in sleeping compound pressed to his face. He tried to fight but the world just went black faster the more he struggled. From there things get a little hazy. 

It was three days later when a half starved, naked man came walking through the gates of Camelot. The man being naked was not as surprising as his hysterical laughter. 

Arthur stood in the courtyard next to his horse as Gwaine walked up laughing and not even trying to hide his nakedness. 

“Well done Princess!” Gwaine slapped him on the shoulder. “I know it was you that planned the thing.” 

Arthur grinned. “It wasn’t me. It was Merlin.” 

“Let him know I’m looking for him, would you?” Gwaine laughed and walked up into the castle. 

“Why did you tell him I was the one that did that?” Merlin said from the other side of the horse. “He is going to get me back for that.” 

“I know and I plan on helping him.” Arthur said with a chuckle. 

Merlin just groaned in annoyance.   


End file.
